Another Chance
by katryoma
Summary: After competing at the 2006 Winter Olympics, Tazusa Sakurano have to say farewell to Pete Pumps, a 16-year old Canadian who possessed her for 100 days. After ascending to heaven, error occurs in the logbook of heaven, sending Pete back to Earth.
1. Hybernation

Author's Note: I have noticed that most of the authors of fan fiction created for Ginban Kaleidoscope has similar ideas that Pete Pumps is just in a state of coma.. so I've decided to write my own. I really love this anime and it's my first time to write a fan fiction. Hope you'll like it!

I hate this part but I have to tell you an important thing.. I do not own Ginban Kaleidoscope.. how sad.. T.T

CHAPTER 1 - HYBERNATION

"Hey, Tazusa. It's about time." Pete said.

"Wait! I'm not yet telling you that..." Tazusa almost told him what she feels when Pete interrupted. "A lot happened in these one hundred days, but it was too short. In these past three months I've eaten more tomatoes than in my entire life, but it was pretty fun."

"Don't go! You can haunt me forever! Sure, there are problems with bathing and changing, but I can deal with that! Tazusa insisted while tears continuously dropping from her eyes.

Pete knows how hard for Tazusa to accept the truth. "It's an honor to have you say this to me, but this has already been decided. You said you weren't gonna cry." Pete said to cheer her up while his ghost body slowly fades.

"But Pete! Pete… Pete… Pete… Pete!" Tazusa shouted until he completely fades in front of her eyes, leaving her all alone and her body started to feel chill from a heavy snow fall... Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice. "Tazusa! Tazusa! Wake up!" It was Coach Takashima.

"Pete! Oh, Coach! Where am I?" Tazusa started to gain consciousness.

"We're in the hospital. I've been worried about you! Why did you leave the hotel all by yourself?" Coach Takashima asked.

Tazusa answered with confusion. "Hospital? But why? How did I get here? I thought I've been skating with... with..."

"With whom? We saw you all by yourself wearing skates in a lake near the hotel. The doctor said that you have lost your consciousness due to intense coldness." Coach Takashima said with a very firm voice.

Tazusa started to think about what happened. About the ghost who possessed her for one hundred days. She wants to think that it was all just a dream but she can't because it seems to be true. It seems that everything was real. She can still feel Pete's presence even though she knows he is gone.

Tazusa wants to say something when someone knocks at the door and the door was opened. It was Ms. Mishiro checking if she's alright.

"Oh! At last you're awake! What happened to our dear representative, huh? Why did you suddenly decide to skate in a very bad weather all by yourself, leaving us in the hotel with a bunch of press? I'm very surprised about your performance as well as what you did. Is it because you didn't make it to the top three? You're still young and you still have a chance to win if you're still be Japan's representative. Hahaha! Ms. Mishiro trying to tease Tazusa.

Tazusa lost her temper after hearing what Ms. Mishiro told her. "ARE YOU HERE TO CHECH ME IF I'M STILL ALIVE OR YOU JUST DROP BY TO THROW WORDS THAT WOULD MAKE ME LOSE MY TEMPER?!"

"I think you're now alright. I'm really checking if you're still alive and I feel relieved after seeing you like that." Ms. Mishiro answered with a grin in her face.

"Arigatou! Tazusa will be alright. The doctor said that she only needs rest." Coach Takashima said.

"Good! I hope that this will not happen again." After that Ms. Mishiro immediately leave the room.

"Hey Coach, tell me, how long do I sleep?"

"Uhmm... You really get exhausted from your last performance, huh? You're asleep for a hundred days."

"FOR ONE HUNDRED DAYS?!!" Tazusa was very surprised.

"Oh, just kidding!"

"It's not funny! Don't make fun out of me!" Tazusa started to heat up.

Coach Takashima tries to calm her down again. "I'm very sorry! I didn't mean it..."

IN HEAVEN...

"Oh my! I'm here again! This place was really awesome." Pete talking to himself when he suddenly hears a very loud voice.

"Pete Pumps! Pete Pumps!"

"Hey, who's calling my name? God?"

"There's a problem occurred in the logbook of heaven. Your name was not written here. It is not yet your time. You must go back with a normal life. Sorry for the inconvenience!"

"Hey, is that true?! Can I go back with my normal life? Can I see Tazusa again?! That's nice!"

"Yes! You can go back with your normal life. You will go back with your normal life as if nothing happened. As if that it was just a dream and as if that your plane did not crush."

"Oh yeah! Yahoo! I can be with Tazusa again!" Pete rejoiced.

"It will be very difficult for you my dear."

"But why? I can go to Japan and visit her since I know her address there. It's not difficult at all." Pete insisted.

"It will. I know it because I am God! It is decided. You will be back to life as if nothing happened. As if that your plane did not crush. You will also forget that I have given you a hundred days to live again. All your memories about possessing her for one hundred days will be forgotten. You will not know her unless you were able to meet her. It will appear to her that the time you spent together was just a dream. It's up to her if she will believe that it was true. She will become a complete stranger for you. It seems to be impossible for the two of you to be together again but it is still possible. I am very sorry for the two of you but that's the rule here. In order for you to live again with a normal life you have forget everything about her. Just believe that fate will bring you back together..."

"I accept it. I know that Tazusa and I will be... Whaaaaaaat??!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..!!!! Pete has not yet finish talking when he suddenly falls back to Earth... to start with his new life.

---------------

Wait! I'm going back to life again?! For the third time?! I will meet Tazusa again! Yahoo! Oh, I almost forgot. How can be the two of us be together if all my memories I spent with her in that hundred days would be erased?! Will Tazusa believe that it was all just a dream? When will I be able to see her?! To hug her?! Oh, I can't wait!

Next chapter: What's up with Tomatoes?!

End Notes: Here yah! Did you like it? I would be very glad to read your reviews. Thanks for your time... See you for the next chapter!


	2. What's Up With Tomatoes!

Author's Note: Gomen ne

Author's Note: Gomen ne! I forgot to post my works because I have many school works to do. I will really try my best to update as soon as possible since school is almost over. This fic will serve as the continuation of Ginban Kaleidoscope - my version. Hope you'll like it!

I hate this part but I have to tell you guys that I do not own Ginban Kaleidoscope and the characters from the animé. It was Rei Kaibara's masterpiece.

CHAPTER 2 - WHAT'S UP WITH TOMATOES?!

Previously:

Pete has given another chance to come back to Earth with a normal life but all his memories about possessing Tazusa will be erased. Tazusa, in the other hand, continuously longing for him.. longing to see him once more even just in a dream...

One week after the 2006 Winter Olympics at Torino, Canada, 16 year old figure skater Sakurano Tazusa together with her coach headed back to Japan.

"Japan Airlines Flight 705 is now ready to take off. Attention to all passengers, please fasten your seatbelts." A melancholic voice comes somewhere from the plane to announce their take off and to give some other instructions about the flight.

"Hey Tazusa! What do you want to do when we arrive in Japan?" Coach Takashima asked Tazusa with enthusiasm.

"I want to sleep. I want to be alone. I want you to stop asking me stupid questions and please shut up." (A/N: Oh, how rude!)

"I'm very sorry. I'm just asking 'cause you seem very lonely and quite disappointed. Maybe it's because you didn't get at least the third spot in the finals. Com'on Tazusa, cheer up! Your country will be very proud of you!" Coach Takashima was aware about Tazusa's condition. She seems to be really depressed and being her coach and guardian, Coach Takashima will not let her to act like that.

After hearing Coach Takashima's response to her rudeness, she puts on her headset and turns on her Ipod. She easily fall asleep..

"Arigatou Tazusa.."

"Making a snow drop in a scene of farewell is something a God would do.."

"It's about time.."

"Wait! Don't go! You can haunt me forever!.."

"This has already been decided.. Sayonara Tazusa.."

"Don't go! Wait! Wait.."

A guy was ascending to heaven and it seems like she's chasing after him. Her tears continuously fall from her cheeks. It was cold enough to make their hearts chill. The place was very clear in her mind but the face of the boy she's after with was vague. She doesn't know why she doesn't want him to leave but her heart knows that the person was very special to her and had a great impact in her life. She suddenly woke up finding tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey! That was nice. It's like a scene in my favorite novel. It looks like it was real. Wow, I never had a dream that haunts me like this!" Tazusa always had this kind of dream since the day after her last performance in the 2006 Winter Olympics.

"Attention to all passengers, Japan Airlines Flight 705 is now landing."

"Wow! At last where here! I really love the refreshing breeze here in Japan. So good that we're back! Right, Tazusa?" Coach Takashima seems to be very excited.

"Uh, ano, yeah. So good to be back." Tazusa feels like her heart is not yet ready to face the day ahead in Japan. It seems like her heart is longing for someone.. someone from where they were from.

ON THE OTHER HAND..

Pete doesn't know why but it seems that he forgets something. Something that his heart is longing for.. searching for. His life comes back to normal and it seems that nothing happens just like what God told him. He was again surrounded with his friends and family especially with the people around their country who are longing to see and to know him in person. He looks really happy about it but his heart couldn't lie what he really feels.

JAPAN, TAZUSA SAKURANO'S RESIDENCE..

"Tadaima!" Tazusa said without giving much effort on saying it. As she reached the living room and saw her sister running towards her, she gave her a hug.

"I really missed you onee-chan! I saw your routines on the tv and I can't believe that I have a sister like you. I'm very proud of you. For me you were the winner." Yoko was very excited about her sister's arrival.

"Arigatou." Tazusa looks so blankly and all she can say was a thank you.

"Onee-chan you look so awful. What happened to you?" Yoko was alarmed about her sister's appearance.

"Gomen ne. Maybe I'm just tired from our flight. I want to go to sleep."

"I can't believe that I'm back again.. in my room." Tazusa easily falls asleep as she lay her body on her bed.

Three months later...

HONOLULU, HAWAII, (PUMPS SUMMER HOUSE)..

"Hey, Pete wake up! Breakfast is ready. I know that you're tired from last night's flight. The sun is so bright and the air feels so cool. Let's go to the beach afterwards." A boy with a blonde hair and icy cool blue eyes walks inside his room and talks like he's the older one.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell dad that I'm coming. What's up for breakfast?" Pete smirks.

"TOMATO SALAD!" The boy's gentle aura easily changed into a devilish one. He gave devilish grin to his brother who doesn't know what's happening.

"Ah, ok. I thought it was something unusual." Pete replied unaware of what's going on with his brother.

"You're the one who is unusual." The little boy gave him a pout.

"Com'on. Get outta my room. I'm going to change. Besides, I'm not yet brushing my teeth." The little boy about 9 years old still remains in puzzle.

"I thought he always hated tomatoes. I was just kidding and he was supposed to scream knowing that he will eat tomatoes. Hmmm... I wonder what happened to my big bro." The boy, still in confusion, talks to himself. He shut the door and walks downstairs toward the dining table.

"Good morning my dear little boy!" An old man appeared wearing an apron and holding a pan. He has the same features with Pete. It must be Pete and the boy's father.

"I'm not a little boy! Look I'm a grown up now." The boy gave a pout.

"Oh, my dear little brother Paul, whenever you say that I always think that you'll never really grow up." Pete says as he slowly reaches the dining table. Their father just blows a laugh.

"So, what's up for breakfast?" Pete asked with enthusiasm.

The family eats together. (A/N: Pete doesn't have a mother. His mother died when he was 12 years old so his father was the only one who takes care of them.) They seem to enjoy their breakfast especially Pete. Their father also prepared a vegetable salad and it was unusual to see how Pete enjoys eating tomatoes! It seems that he has conquered his fears from eating it and his father and brother was very shocked about it.

"Hey Pete, what happened to you?" His father asked with confusion.

"Huh? Why?" Pete started to be puzzled.

"Yeah, why are you like that? Aren't you disgusted with tomatoes? I thought you always hated them." Paul interrupted.

"Oh com'on. Where in a tropical place and it is fun to it salad. Eating tomatoes are not that unusual. I just felt that I have eaten lots of it in past life." Pete replied which added his father's confusion.

"I still don't get it. But I'm glad that my son has overcome his fear about tomatoes."

"By the way dad, how long are we going to spend our summer here?" Paul asked.

"Why? Are you homesick? We've just arrived. Maybe three weeks are enough. Besides, we, especially your brother, can escape from the annoying paparazzi and could enjoy this tropical scenery. Look at your brother; he looks like he's really enjoying to be here." (A/N: Details will follow on the next chapter.)

JAPAN, TAZUSA SAKURANO'S RESIDENCE..

Tazusa always looks like she was in distress. It seems that Tazusa Sakurano had changed entirely and her family and friends cannot take it anymore. They were very alarmed about the situation.

"She's been like that ever since she woke up when we brought her to the hospital. I don't know what's really happening to your sister. Maybe it's just an 'Olympic stress' or maybe she's disappointed about the results.

"Oh, poor onee-chan.."

"That's why I'm planning to go somewhere for a summer vacation!" Coach Takashima said, feeling very proud about his idea.

"Maybe we could have an out of the country vacation!" Yoko said with excitement.

"Yeah! That's a good idea Yoko. I'm thinking were could that be.."

Suddenly, the phone rings...

Sugoi! I learned how to love to eat tomatoes now! Hey, what happened to my precious Tazusa? Is she alright? How long am I going to wait until I can finally meet her?

Next chapter: It's All About Fate


	3. It's All About Fate

Author's Note: Konnichiwa

Author's Note: Konnichiwa! Oh yeah! It's summer time! School days are over and I do now have plenty of time to write fics! In this chapter you will find out how Tazusa and Pete will meet. Hope you'll like it!

Ginban Kaleidoscope was a Rei Kaibara's masterpiece. Disclaimed.

CHAPTER 3 - IT'S ALL ABOUT FATE

Previously:

Tazusa really looks so awful and distress that's why Coach Takashima is planning to have a vacation this summer. Meanwhile, Pete is now having fun in the beach together with his family.

--

Suddenly, the phone rings...

"Moshi moshi! Coach Takashima speaking, who's in the line?"

"Oh! It's been a while since I last talked to you. How are you? Is Sakurano there?"

"It's you Ms. Mishiro. Thanks for calling. Yeah, Tazusa is in her room and she really, really looks so awful. She's been like that since the day we headed back from Canada." Coach Takashima said looking very disappointed about it.

"I wonder how she could overcome it. Uhm, do you mind if I talk to her right now?"

"Of course not. I would be very glad to. Chotto matte kudasai (Just a moment please). I will just call her." Coach Takashima hangs the line and called out for Tazusa.

TAZUSA'S ROOM..

"I'm the worst." Tazusa sighed. She raised her arms, grabbed the pillow and laid her head on the soft bed. Suddenly, she hears a knock. She reached the door and opened it. She saw Coach Takashima catching his breath.

"Nan desu ka? (What is it?)" She asked. Her eyebrows narrowed.

"Ms. Mishiro wants to talk to you on the phone." Coach Takashima said, still catching his breath.

"Tell her I don't want to. Leave me alone." Tazusa really feels very annoyed. Annoyed not because of Ms. Mishiro and Coach Takashima but because of herself. She feels that she really changed a lot.

"Hey! That was mean. Ms. Mishiro was very worried about you. Are you not getting tired of dumping yourself in this stupid room? You're not eating well and you've been like this since we headed back here. Don't ruin your life like that. I felt that the Tazusa we know was gone... the bold and energetic Tazusa that we know." Coach Takashima bursts out his feeling about Tazusa's attitude.

Tazusa was startled. She looked down on the floor and her lips were sealed. Even though she wants to apologize about it, she cannot say a word. Tears gently pour down from her gloomy eyes. Her body feels so heavy and she couldn't take it anymore. Coach Takashima was alarmed about it.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to scold you. Okay, I'll just tell Ms. Mishiro that you're not feeling well. I'm really, really sorry." Coach Takashima said hoping that Tazusa would feel better.

Tazusa, still crying, raised her head and wanted to express what she feels. "Iie. I'm the one who must apologize. Shimpai kakete gomen nasai. (Sorry to make you all worry.) I'll talk to Ms. Mishiro." She wiped her tears and went downstairs.

"Tazusa Sakurano speaking. What do you want?" the skater answered with a very soft tone.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Ms. Mishiro asked.

"Daijoubu." Her tone got better.

"I expect that you already overcome your depressions. Hope to see the Sakurano Tazusa that we once knew." Ms. Mishiro said hoping that it will make Tazusa feel better.

"Gomen ne. Don't worry. I'll manage to overcome it. I just need more time." Her tone got even better than before.

"Alright. That's what I'm really expecting from you. You're the person I know that has a strong will to live and reach for your goals. Make sure that you could immediately go back in shape and start practicing your routines or else your skating career will easily end like this. Maybe if you'll not start practicing immediately, you will never beat Julia Garnet. And if you will still get depressed, you will easily look like an old hag." The old lady chuckled and hopes that this will encourage her to move on.

"Who said I'm gon'na lose like that?! No one would ever beat this 10 million dollar beauty! And excuse me, I will never ever look like an old hag like you! Baka!" Tazusa has finally got back into shape.

"Hontou desu ka?! I'm hoping to see more of that energy as soon as possible. By the way, I'm giving you a two-week trip in Hawaii as a reward for your hardwork last Winter Olympics. And I hope that you could finally get over your 'Olympic stress' there. Your flight would be three days from now. Coach Takashima already knows about this. You can ask him for more details." After saying those words, Ms. Mishiro ended the conversation.

"Chotto matte! (Wait a sec!)" Tazusa yelled but it was too late. She then looked at Coach Takashima. She looks at him as sharp as a knife that would cut him in half. Coach Takashima was very afraid. Yoko sweatdropped.

"Why didn't you tell me something about that stupid vacation?!" Tazusa was very angry about it knowing that it would be an out of the country vacation. She really doesn't want to travel and she hates to ride on a plane because she would remember the time when she feels Pete's comfort even though it just seems to be a dream.

"Uhm, ano, onee-chan. Gomen ne. We didn't tell you about it because you're not going out of your room these past few days and we're afraid to talk to you about it." Yoko is in the rescue for Coach Takashima.

"Hai. Arigatou Yoko! You saved me!" Coach Takashima said. He feels so enlightened and tears pouring from her shining eyes.

"Doo itashimashite. (You're welcome.)" She gave a smile and looked at her sister. "This vacation must be a solution for you onee-chan. These past few months you really, really looked very depressed and you changed a lot. That's why we think that you really, really need this vacation. And besides, Mika is also coming that's why it would be fun."

"Alright you've won. Just do whatever you want." Tazusa gave a smile for the first time after they headed back in Japan.

"Great! Tazu-neechan had back to normal!" Yoko jumped with happiness and hugged her sister very tight.

"Gomen ne. I really don't mean to make you all worry about me. Did I really look awful these past few months?!" Tazusa glances at Coach Takashima and Yoko releases her hands from her sister's waist.

"Yeah, but it's alright. It's normal to feel upset sometimes. Maybe we were just shock because we couldn't imagine that a very strong and confident person like you would feel so down." Coach Takashima gave a smile. It looks like everybody was relieved.

--

3 days later...

--

"Are you ready? Are we all complete? Did you bring everything that we need?" Coach Takashima asked with excitement.

"Hai!" Tazusa, Yoko, and Mika answered in chorus.

"Yosh, let's go! Coach Takashima raised his right fist up in the air.

They had their flight going to Honolulu, Hawaii. All of them were very excited about the fun that they were going to experience. Tazusa and Mika easily fallen asleep while Yoko was amazed about the clouds that she sees from the window and Coach Takashima just make himself busy eating the food given by the stewardess while her wife is busy reading fashion magazines.

MEANWHILE, AT PUMPS' SUMMER HOUSE...

"Sugoi! The air was so cool! I really love this refreshing feeling!" Pete really seems having fun at the beach while his younger brother keeps himself busy building sand castles. Pete runs all over the seashore with excitement.

"Itaii! Gomen ne." Pete has stumbled down the sand because he bumps into his father's very big masculine body.

"Be careful Pete. Don't be that clumsy." His father said with a very large tone.

"Hai. Gomen, gomen." Pete apologized again in Japanese way.

"Hey Pete. I've noticed that you're fond of becoming a Japanese lately. What happened to you? You really changed a lot." Paul's eyebrows narrowed. He was very puzzled about the sudden change that's happening to his brother.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Maybe you missed Japan." Their father joined in.

"Maybe. I just feel comfortable when I speak in that language. I felt like I was used to talk in Japanese in the past." Pete said removing the sand that sticks on his clothes.

--

"Ohayou Tazusa!" A blond haired guy with icy cool blue eyes appeared in front of her eyes. The guy had a grin on hi face. Tazusa was surprised but replied the greeting with a smile.

Then the man slowly gets far from her with hands reaching for her. It seems like he wants her to come with him.

"I missed you Tazusa. I hope to see you soon. I want to be with you... forever." Tazusa reached the guy's hand but as she did it, the man disappeared like a bubble.

--

Tazusa opened her eyes. "Oh! Pete I missed you too and I always wanted to be with you... forever." She whispered softly. She looked at Mika who is sleeping quietly beside her while Yoko, Coach Takashima and his wife were busy doing things on their own. She sighed.

"Baka! How could I ever forget you? How could I forget the most special person in my life? Just wait for me Pete. I promised that you will always be in my heart and you will be the only one that I will love. I will definitely be with you soon..." Tazusa said softly that she alone can hear the words she uttered.

"Hey Tazusa-chan wake up. We're here." Mika said with enthusiasm. Tazusa didn't notice that she fell asleep again.

--

Oh Pete... I missed you so much. I really can't wait to see you soon. By the way, the sun was so hot and the beach was amazing! I hope that I will have fun this summer and I can immediately go back to shape. Just watch. This 10 Billion Dollar Beauty will conquer the beach!

Next chapter: Feel the Heat of the Sun!


	4. Feel the Heat of the Sun

Author's Note: Yeah I know that chapter 3 was kinda "boring" (I'm currently out of the mood to write this part)

Author's Note: Yeah I know that chapter 3 was kinda "boring" (I'm currently out of the mood to write this part). My hands feel so lazy to type/write this fic though ideas keep on running on my mind. Oh crap! I hope that whenever ideas come, it will automatically be typed on the pc... haha! Can you just write a review when you're going to add this on your story alert/favorite list? Onegai shimasu! Here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy!

Ginban Kaleidoscope was a Rei Kaibara's masterpiece. If it's mine I will definitely mess up the ending. XP

CHAPTER 4 - FEEL THE HEAT OF THE SUN

Previously:

Ms. Mishiro gave Tazusa a privilege to have a summer vacation so that she can overcome her stress and eventually to be back in shape. (A/N: As you can see this part is short enough. Just read the previous chapter if you want to know more about it. I'm such a lazy dumbass you know... hehe. o.O)

--

"Hey Tazusa-chan wake up. We're here." Mika said with enthusiasm. Tazusa didn't notice that she fell asleep again.

After reaching the airport, a guy picked them up. All of them were very excited. Yosh!

They've reached their destination and were amazed about the beautiful scenery that they've witnessed.

"Sugoi!" Yoko shouted.

Coach Takashima can't help but cry. "Yosh! Finally, we're here. Aaah... fresh air..."

Mika noticed that the man headed them into a huge and very fine mansion. She read the sign board and it says there:

**Welcome to Pumps' **

**Private Summerhouse.**

**Enjoy! **

Mika sweatdropped. Tazusa didn't notice the signboard because she's busy listening to her favorite music (though she really never cared about stuff like that).

A man introduced himself as Mr. Suichiro Nagama and welcomed them in. He told them that the owner cannot talk to them at that time since they were busy having fun and preferred to stay at the tree house near the mansion. He then guided them to their respective rooms.

Coach Takashima explained to all of them that the owner of the mansion was a very close friend of Ms. Mishiro since she's the one who gave this opportunity for them to have a fun vacation this summer.

Coach Takashima and his wife took the master's bedroom and Tazusa occupied a very fine room by herself while Yoko and Mika shared a room since Yoko was too young to be by herself alone in a very big room. (A/N: All of the rooms in Pumps' mansion were big. Look how rich they are!)

MEANWHILE...

"Hey Pete, Paul! It's time for lunch. Maybe we should return now to the tree house." Mr. Pumps shouted.

"Hai." "Coming!" Pete and Paul chorused.

"Hurry up. Help me prepare the foods. Maybe visitors had just arrived and enjoying their stay by now. Hope Mr. Nagama is doing fine." Mr. Pumps said.

"Visitors? Why? I thought we're the only ones here in our private beach." Paul said to his father with narrowed eyebrows.

"Yes my dear. But don't worry. They would be staying at the mansion and Mr. Nagama will take care of them." Mr. Pumps replied.

"Who are them and where did they come from?" Pete asked.

"Ms. Mishiro asked me a favor and since we're not going to stay at the mansion I accepted her request. You know, I owe a lot to Ms. Mishiro. I think they were from Japan and she said that one of them was the famous figure skater Sakurano Tazusa with her Coach and relatives." Mr. Pumps explained.

"Souka."

"I see."

(A/N: You know who says those lines, right?)

The pumps headed to their tree house and Mr. Pumps made their lunch. They all enjoyed their food.

"Hey dad, can I go to the beach again after this?" Paul asked.

"Yes you can since we're here to have fun." Paul had jumped out of his seat then leaves the tree house.

"How about you Pete? What do you wan'na do?" Mr. Pumps easily changed his attention to Pete.

"Nothing. I just plan to stay at my room, look at the sky, feel the breeze and maybe sleep." Pete answered with a gloomy face.

"Aaah... But maybe before you can do that, can you help me do the dishes?" Mr. Pumps asked with puppy eyes.

"Why would I? You can call the maids at the mansion to clean it up for you." Pete answered with a very firm voice.

"You lazy idiot! That's why you're very clumsy. You must work your body out! Don't you want to look like me huh?!" Mr. Pumps said with glowing eyes and showing off his very big muscles to Pete.

"Yeah, whatever. I love my body the way it is." Pete immediately went to his room and locked his door. (A/N: The tree house is not just the normal one since they were rich... hehe...)

"Stupid stick!" Mr. Pumps murmured as he cleans up the dishes.

AT THE MANSION...

"Itadaikimasu!"

Eye-catching and mouth-watery foods were presented in front of them and they enjoyed eating their high-class lunch. (A/N: Just imagine the foods in a fine-dining restaurant. I don't want to make this chapter very long. Gomen ne.)

After finishing the foods Yoko, Mika and Tazusa immediately went to their rooms to change on their bikini outfits.

TAZUSA'S ROOM...

The girl who possessed the 10 Billion Dollar Beauty stared at herself in front of the mirror and saw a beautiful reflection of her stunning body. The bikini outfit was perfectly curved in her perfectly shaped body. She never saw this wonderful figure before... she was surprised.

"For the past few months I never saw my body... and now, I'm very surprised. No more Pete ton bother me while changing... I don't need to blindfold my eyes whenever I change... No more perverted Canadian to bother... But why am I so sad?! I should be happy... but how could I... he was gone... he was gone... forever..."

Pete was gone... but I can't still accept it. I want to move on but the past keeps on knocking. What am I going to do? No one's there to comfort me since Pete is the only one I knew who's by my side whenever I feel uneasy...

End Notes: Oh crap! I'm running out of ideas and inspirations! I have to watch this animé all over again before I'll get on the mood to continue this fic. I really, really need your reviews! CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms are welcome so don't be too harsh. sob R&R please! Ja mata!

Next chapter: Confession


End file.
